


Rough Edges

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [156]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Leverage.  Parker and Chaos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Edges

Chaos is still a creep. But working with Quinn has beaten out a lot of the hard edges.

Chaos teases about cosplay, and Parker crackles her taser, and somehow that translates to “hello” and “you’re not my friend, but I’d be sad if you left,” and that’s good enough for them.


End file.
